


Klance Oneshots

by Sound_Of_Silence



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: "I want to quiznak this quiz-snacc" - Lance probably, CUBAN KING, Fluff, M/M, Mullet O'Keef, Possible smut, bicon, keef - Freeform, kiss, mullet - Freeform, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sound_Of_Silence/pseuds/Sound_Of_Silence
Summary: Just a bunch of oneshots starring my two favourite paladins, Mullet O'Keef and Biconic Cuban.





	1. Snapshot

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on AO3 and my writing tends to vary so some oneshots might not be as good as others, however it depends on how much time I have and how much I like the idea. 
> 
> If you have any requests, feel free to comment ≧ω≦

Keith watched from the window of the school's photography room, his fingers tracing the sharp edge of Lance's jawline, up his cheeks and up even further to his dazzling, blue eyes.The tanned male could be seen easily. He was stood with his friends, Hunk and Pidge, joking about how all the girls in the school were crazy about him. Even when Pidge pointed out the fact that all of them had rejected his advances, Lance still paraded around blathering about how he was too good for them and they knew it. The black-haired male watching from across the courtyard, however, found his overconfidence adorable, _stupidly arrogant_ , but adorable nonetheless. He chuckled softly when Lance placed a proud hand over his heart and declared that he was the hottest guy in the school, or the world as he quickly corrected himself afterwards. 

A smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he perched on the windowsil, his phone heavy in his fingers. Without really thinking, he lifted the phone upwards, pointed it at Lance and almost fell off the windowsil at the startling sound of the snap that the phone released when the photo was taken. His cheeks darkened in embarrassment as he immediately worked to delete the picture, his fingers fumbling while he tried to open his gallery. Shit. Shit. Shit. He cursed quietly, his breathing quickening in panic and it was then that he made a stupid mistake. His phone slipped through his fingers and out of the window. SHIT. Lance glanced up, his focus captured by the phone screen glinting as it fell towards the concrete and as quick as a whip through the air, he leapt forward and caught it. His heart twisted when he realised what exactly he was looking at. It was him, caught at such an angle that the morning sun was gleaming behind him, bathing him in light and oh, such a gorgeous picture it was.

Keith had been hurrying down the steps and when he reached the courtyard and realised that Lance had seen the picture, he turned back and raced off, panic rising fast enough to make him dizzy. Meanwhile, the tanned teen was looking through the phone, wondering which lovely lady he would have to thank for the picture and that was before he saw the screensaver. A male with pale skin, dark hair that was long enough to look like a mullet and violet eyes appeared on the screen, he had a bright smile on his face and an arm wrapped around someone much older than him. Lance blinked in confusion while Pidge and Hunk gathered around him to see what he had been looking at, “Oh that’s Keith’s phone! Quick! Check it for blackmail material!” Pidge leapt for the phone, but since she was way too short, she soon gave up and stepped away with an angry pout on her lips and her arms crossed like a child.

“Keith, huh?” Lance mused, liking how his name felt in his mouth, “He’s cute.” The taller male remarked, a small, genuine smile appearing on his face. “Are you friends?” He asked Pidge, a hopeful gleam in his eyes that the minion certainly noticed.

She chuckled darkly, “You could say that. That’s his brother, Shiro, just so you know~” Pidge pointed to the older male in the picture, “And I heard Keith is gay and single~” Lance visibly froze and Pidge held back the urge to shout ‘Error. Lance.exe has stopped working’.

“Where is he?” Lance growled with desperation, anticipation rising inside him as he grabbed her shoulders and gently shook Pidge until she gave up the information he greatly desired. He sprinted off into the main building of the school and through the hallways until he reached the room belonging to the photography club. There he was, searching nervously through the contents of a camera while his foot tapped against the table he was sat on. His fingers flew over the buttons, deleting any pictures he wasn’t satisfied with until he found that perfect one that made his gaze soften and brought a small, peaceful smile to his lips. Lance took a deep breath before turning the door handle and stepping into the room, startling the smaller boy to the point where he almost fell off the table.

“Can I, uhm, help you?” You could sense the panic in his voice as he settled the camera on the table beside him.

Lance inhaled deeply and stormed forward, causing Keith to squeak in fear and it was then that he actually _did_ fall off the table. He groaned in pain as he landed on his backside and Lance paused in his pursuit for just a moment before hurrying to his side to make sure he was okay. “Sorry about that. I didn’t mean to scare you! I saw the picture you took of me on your phone.” Oh no. Keith’s face fell, the colour draining from his skin as he refused to meet Lance’s eyes. “I liked it.” His head jerked up, a small blush lighting up his pale cheeks.

“You did? Oh God, i’m so sorry. I wasn’t really thinking and the angle was really good and there was the sun behind you and-“ Lance pressed a finger to his lips to silence him, causing Keith’s blush to deepen in response to the feeling of his fingers against his skin. He shoved away the urge to open his mouth and invite the long finger in, knowing it would make Lance uncomfortable.

“It’s fine, trust me! I don’t mind at all if a cutie takes pictures of me~” Cutie? Keith’s mouth dropped a little, realising that Lance had just...flirted with him.

“Lance...” The black-haired boy started, not really knowing what he wanted to say. He drew his bottom lip into his mouth and sucked it gently in thought. “Can I take another picture? This time with your consent of course.” Keith looked up at him, expecting an answer straight away, except that Lance’s focus was drawn to the little marks where Keith’s teeth had been on his lip. He slowly reached a hand up towards his face, allowing his thumb to run lightly over Keith’s bottom lip. A soft whine left the smaller boy when Lance suddenly pulled away, a bright blush exploding on his cheeks.

“Y-Yes, of course! Uhm, i’m sorry about that, I couldn’t help myself-“ Lance was interrupted by a hand on his, lifting it up towards Keith’s mouth where the smaller boy proceeded to plant a gentle kiss on his finger tips. Lance’s blush deepened when the pale boy poked his tongue out to run it along the length of Lance’s index finger. “Keith,” He whispered, his gaze captured by the hooded, violet eyes of the boy in front of him.

“Lance.” Keith breathed, climbing forward on his hands and knees towards him, hunger in his eyes. They were close enough that the two teens could feel each others’ breath on their mouths, drawing them closer together. In one movement, Lance grabbed Keith by the collar of his jacket and dragged him against him, his lips slamming hungrily against the other’s. And that was when the cavalry arrived. Pidge slammed open the door, Hunk trailing timidly behind her as she narrowed her eyes at the boys hiding behind the table.

“Take your makeout session elsewhere, stupid horny teenagers.” Pidge grumbled as she settled down in her seat in the corner, glaring at the two as she watched them separate. Lance planted a gentle kiss on Keith’s cheek after they had stood up.

“See you around, Keith~” He smirked as he left the room.

“God I hope so.” Keith replied truthfully, his breath faltering as he collapsed back onto a table, “He’s going to kill me.”

“God I hope so.” Pidge sighed, “Then I won’t have to deal with your gross ass pining.”

“Yeah...” Keith mused dreamily, closing his eyes in euphoria, “If I died right now, my only regret would be that we only kissed once.” But what a great kiss it was, Keith finished in his mind before the rest of the class filed in for their lesson.


	2. Maternal Instincts 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance never thought a creepily realistic baby could bring them closer together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter. It got deleted when my internet died (still working out how to use AO3). I spent an angry hour rewriting it and then it got deleted again somehow even though i'm SURE I saved it as a draft?????  
> So I don't know what happened there.Anyway, I actually saved a back up of the rewrite! Yay me!  
> It took many hours of pain, energy drinks and crying, but I DID IT.

Getting paired up with your rival on a project was one thing, but getting paired up with your rival on a project for a Social Studies class? Now that was a nightmare. Keith had always been the quiet type, the one that only ever speaks unless spoken to simply because he wasn't a very social person. Let's just say, Keith definitely needed this Social Studies class more than Lance did.

The young, flirty, confident alpha often roamed the halls with his two Beta friends, Hunk and Pidge with the 'lone wolf' omega, Keith, looming behind them. Despite the limitations of the black-haired male's second gender, he managed to keep his body fit and healthy with defined abs standing out on his stomach and obviously muscular biceps. In fact, the two didn't fit the ideal body types of their second gender at all; Keith was a muscular Omega and Lance was a thin and lanky Alpha.

When their teacher, Mr Smythe, stood at his desk with an armful of animatronic babies with sensors placed inside them that Pidge had created for the class as a side project in Electronics, twiddling his moustache between his thumb and forefinger; the two knew they were screwed.

"I have to work with Mullet?" Lance groaned out when he heard their names being called out. "Can't Shay work with him instead? I'll work with Allura and everyone will be happy-"

"You're quite mistaken. I'd rather work with a hippopotamus than with you, Lance," Allura's light, British accent made his name sound more like 'Lonce', but nevertheless, he still loved how her accent sounded like rain pattering gently on concrete.

Keith smiled at the mention of working with a Hippo, "I second that. A hippo would make a great partner! They're quiet and adorable, unlike you, Lance-" He paused when he saw the exasperated look on the tall alpha's face along with the light pink blush dusting his cheeks.

"Keith, Lance, come and collect your child." Coran sighed from the front of the classroom.

As the two were handed their creepily realistic baby, they were given a small bag of baby clothes, diapers and other necessities for a fake baby.

"This is Emilia,” Coran explained, “She contains sensors that will record if she is being neglected based off of how long her tantrums last. You will need to feed her, burp her, change her diaper and put her to bed, and I beg of you..try not to bathe her!"

They settled down beside each other at a desk in the corner, the animatronic settled on the table.

"It's kinda creepy, isn't it?" Keith mumbled, poking the baby gingerly in the arm,

Lance rolled his eyes, "It would make sense since she's meant to be your daughter."

"She's your daughter too and most of a baby's DNA comes from the father and since i'm the omega I would of birthed her, making me the mother, so there!" Keith smirked and crossed his arms proudly over his chest, his eyes wandering to the baby. It had a patterned swirl of brown hair on its head, glassy blue eyes that stared blankly at the two of them and a small, red dress that reached to its pale, plastic knees.

Without a word, Keith gathered the baby in his arms and leaned back in his chair with Emilia's head rested over his heart since the heartbeat of the mother was the best way to calm a baby. Lance just studied the scene in front of him, the almost tender look in the black-haired male's eyes enough to make him want to screech in confusion.

“Uhm, since when have you had maternal instincts?” Lance huffed, motioning to the natural curve of Keith’s arms when he shifted the baby into a more comfortable position.

“Maternal instincts?” The Omega raised a curious eyebrow, obviously not understanding what Lance was getting at.

The Alpha threw his hands up in frustration, “As soon as you picked up that thing, your arms just-“ He made a confident motion of turning his arms into a less than perfect basket.

“You need to tilt your arms more,” Keith pointed out, trying to show Lance the correct way with his own arms.

“SEE? MATERNAL INSTINCTS!” Lance groaned, irritating Emilia’s small ears and the sensors built into them. She let out a fearful whine before she seemed to activate and unlock her small fingers from her palms to clasp Keith’s T-Shirt. Both males screeched in alarm. Keith almost dropped her in surprise as she babbled in his arms, blinking glassy eyes up at him.

“C-Coran!” The Alpha hissed fearfully from his own embrace, somhow he had managed to wrap his own arms fully around himself and was now rocking back and forth in his chair, traumatised. The ginger-haired man just ignored the tanned Alpha, choosing to focus more on the reports he was already receiving from the babies’ sensors.

“That thing is alive!”

“That ‘thing’ is your daughter and she’s an animatronic, Lance! Of course she moves and makes sounds.” Keith rolled his eyes as he shuffled in his seat.

The two were interrupted with the ringing of the school bell, telling them that they could now go home. “So, who gets the baby first?” Lance questioned as they were making their way out of the school and into the parking lot.

“We’re taking care of her together. There’s no way in hell that i’m leaving you alone with her! But, I don’t think I have the patience to look after her alone.” Keith stopped beside Lance’s blue Chevy Impala, waiting for him to unlock it while still cradling Emilia to his chest.

“So who’s place are we going to?”

The thought of an alpha, even if it was Lance, in his home almost made Keith shudder with something close to excitement. “Mine.” He mumbled, sliding into the passenger seat as soon as Lance opened the door. “You have a big family and I think it will probably be easier to look after Emilia if it is just us.” Lance hummed in understanding, clicking his seat belt into place before starting the car and peeling out of the school parking lot.

**♦♦♦**

Lance never expected that Keith would have a nice apartment. The grey and white colour scheme with added splashes of red that Keith had definitely chosen for himself was something that Lance couldn’t believe.

He almost smiled at the pictures on the wall in the hall; in one of them, Keith was stood beside a taller male with black hair, he was maybe 14 years old at most in the picture and Lance had to physically stop himself from smiling.

He smiled, content with himself in the picture as if he had just achieved his dream and just below the image was a small, written message in red ink, ‘December 12th 2015, Shiro finally accepts that he acts more like a father than a brother’ and below it in black was another message, obviously written by Shiro, ‘Don’t make me burn your hippo plushie’. There wasn’t a reply in red after that and Lance chuckled as he imagined the expression on Keith’s face when he read it.

The Alpha had heard about Keith’s older brother, the one that had gone missing a few years ago after a business venture had gone wrong and seeing this memory laid out for him to see was almost enough to make him feel Keith’s lingering pain.

It was almost enough to let him see the days where Keith would stop in front of the picture and tell the Shiro in his memories that he was going to school and that he would behave and avoid getting into fights, that he made friends for once in his life and that even though his brother wasn’t there, he was happy, but he still prayed every night for his return.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Keith return from his bedroom which he had swiftly disappeared into upon arrival. He had settled the bag of baby supplies on the white sofa that was placed in front of the TV and it was only then that Lance took a curious glance around the room before it dawned on him that a student couldn’t possibly afford such a nice apartment.

Keith sat down on the sofa with Emilia cradled in his arms. He wore a pair of tight, black, skinny jeans and a red T-Shirt. His black hair was tied back in a simple pony tail, revealing a surprisingly kissable forehead and his alluring, violet eyes. Lance settled himself on the other side of the sofa, causing the Omega to raise a curious eyebrow. “I’m pretty sure I don’t bite.” The Omega said, a chuckle in his voice. Hesitantly, Lance shuffled closer to him and relaxed against the surprisingly comfortable sofa.

“Keith.” Lance groaned contently to which the smaller male let out a hum in acknowledgement. “I think I might have to marry you just so I can sit on this sofa more often.” The Alpha sighed, closing his eyes and letting his head rest on the back of the sofa, not noticing the blush that dusted Keith’s cheeks or the glimmer of something akin to hope in his eyes.

A soft sound came from Emilia as she uncurled her fingers from Keith’s shirt and batted gently at his face, the silicone on her hands making it feel more like getting hit by a rubber glove instead of a ball of metal. A fussy grumble rumbled from her throat, a sound of hunger shaking her metal stomach. Lance’s head jerked in the direction of Emilia as soon as he heard the sound.

“Sounds like someone is hungry,” Keith chuckled, reaching blindly for the bag and rifling through it before finding the bottle of- whatever it was. Inside was a white liquid that, despite being in the bag for hours, was still warm.

“I expected you to try to breastfeed her,” Lance said as he watched as Keith tilted the bottle to Emilia’s mouth and shuddered when it opened.

“Even if I did, there would be no point to it. I can’t lactate unless i’m pregnant.” The idea of pregnant Keith sent a jolt into Lance’s mind and he immediately imagined coming home to see the male cooking dinner with a child in his womb and a healthy glow in his cheeks. He imagined coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist before kissing his cheek and telling him he had missed him-

He was jolted from his thoughts by a nudged of the Omega’s knee against his, “Do you want to try to feed her? I can get dinner started if you do.”

Lance nodded with a light blush dusting his cheeks, silently taking Emilia and allowing Keith to shift his arms to better balance her and the bottle. “If she rejects it then she needs to burp so just put her over your shoulder and rub her back until she does.” With that, he wandered over to the open-plan kitchen area and turned on the radio before setting off in his mission.

After Emilia had a full stomach, Lance burped her once more before leaning back with her on his chest, smiling at the drowsy drooping of her silicone lids before her ‘sleep mode’ was activated by the sensors. When she was finally asleep, Lance laid her down on her back on one of the sofa cushions and stood up to head to the kitchen.

Keith smiled when he saw him approaching, “Hey.”

“Hey.” The Alpha greeted, shifting closer to peek over his shoulder at what he was cooking.

“Is she asleep?” Keith questioned, stirring the contents of the Wok he had on the stove, giving Lance a tender smile when the Alpha nodded. Lance resisted the urge to slink his arms around the Omega’s waist like he had in his day dream.

Keith’s neck was bared as he tilted his head as if to offer himself to the male standing a pinky finger away from him. Hesitantly, Lance leaned in and inhaled the sweet scent of the Omega, letting his own musk cradle the smaller male. Without even thinking about stopping himself, Lance lifted his arms and wrapped them around Keith’s waist, feeling the Omega tense slightly before relaxing in his embrace, moving their bodies into a gentle sway along with the relaxing music trickling from the radio.

“It’s funny.” Keith murmured, a soft smile on his lips.

“Hmm?”

“How an animatronic baby could bring us so close together.”

Keith turned around and smiled up at him, “I like it. Being this close to you is actually surprisingly nice, despite our previous relationship where you _claimed_ we were rivals and I had _no choice_ but to _suffer_ and accept it.”

His eyes dipped to the Alpha’s lips and he felt as if his breath had been stolen.

“Hey, Lance?” Keith said weakly, his voice almost a whisper. 

“Yes, Samurai?”

“I bet i’m a better kisser than you,” The Omega replied smugly, a playful smirk on his pink lips.

Lance gasped in outrage before pulling him closer, “Now we can’t have that can we? I am obviously far superior when it comes to the tongue dance!” Keith cringed in disgust at the name and tried to escape Lance’s grasp as his flapping lips approached him, planting wet kisses across his cheeks and forehead before managing to assault his nose with a final peck.

A soft laugh escaped his mouth and before either of them knew it, Keith was doubled over between them, sweet sounds of joy rolling in waves from his mouth.

“You’re such a weirdo.” Keith wiped a tear from his eye and straightened up, smiling up at Lance with a happy shine in his eyes.

“Can this weirdo kiss you?”

“I mean we have to see who wins the bet somehow, am I right?”

So with those words, Lance lifted his hand to the Omega’s pale cheek and their lips met. Heat flooded their faces and butterflies danced in their stomachs. Keith couldn’t help his bright smile that flitted against the Alpha’s lips before he tilted his head to deepen the kiss, marvelling at how soft yet dominating the taller male’s lips were. Before he knew it, Keith was backed up against the counter, a lazy tongue dragging lightly over his bottom lip, pleading for entrance and coaxing needy whimpers from the smaller boy.

Panting softly, the Omega dropped his head back, biting back gasps as the Alpha smothered his throat in open mouthed kisses. The Alpha pressed his nose against his scent glands and he bathed in the sweetness that he stole from them, his eyes landing on the pan beside them. “Do you smell something burning?” Lance mumbled into Keith’s throat, feeling the vibrations of the boy’s response against his lips before he jerked in sudden realisation and practically jumped out of the taller male’s embrace and over to the cooker tops.

He swore multiple times under his breath as he fiddled with the dials and the Wok on the stove, mixing the contents, which turned out to be a stir-fry, with a wooden spoon. “Hope you like burnt vegetables,” Keith chuckled mirthlessly, rubbing the nape of his neck in embarrassment as he dished the mix of beef and vegetables into two bowls.

“It’s fine! The burnt bits are just added flavour and i’m sure it will taste amazing since you, my Samurai, are an amazing cook!” Lance swooped the flushed Omega over to the table, pulling out his chair for him and tucking him under the table when he sat down.

He gathered the cutlery and bowls and settled them on the table before stopping at Keith’s side. “What does my Samurai wish to drink this fine evening?”

The Omega raised an amused eyebrow before sighing contently, “I’d love a tall glass of water, one as refreshing and priceless as you.” Keith couldn’t help it. Just staring up at the slender Alpha was enough to make him shudder in excitement and _happiness,_ the feeling swooped down from Heaven and clenched his heart in a hold that he couldn’t break free from, not that he wanted to or even tried to. For the first time in a while, Keith was happy with his life because in that life he had met Lance and he had fallen for him, so hard that he’s surprised he didn’t break something. And all that brought them together was rivalry, a creepily realistic baby and Maternal Instincts.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might write a continuation of this but i'm not 100% sure yet.


End file.
